


All for Your Love

by darktensh17



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora wanted to tell Riku he loved him so he decided to enlist the help of the only two girls he knew. Kairi and Selphie. SoraRiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for Your Love

It was official Sora master of the keyblade; saviour of worlds, and all around hero was having a really bad day. No, not even just a bad day but a bad week as well. It had all started with a desire to finally admit to Riku, his oldest and greatest friend, whom he was in love with him. It ended with Sora's current predicament; hanging off one of the branches of the paopu tree on Riku's island trying desperately to reach one of the star shaped fruit.

In all honesty it had begun with a dream Sora'd had three nights ago. In the dream Riku had faded away, kidnapped by the darkness Sora had fought so hard to save him from. The dream had terrified him so much that Sora had realized he needed to tell Riku how much he loved the older teen. Thus his quest had begun.

In order to tell Riku that he loved him Sora decided he first needed to woo the silver haired teen. The problem was he had no idea how to go about with the wooing. So he decided, unwisely he'd tell himself later, to go and seek the aid of the only two girls on the island who would have any clue as to what he needed to do.

"So you're asking for our help so that you can woo Riku?" Kairi asked, as she and Selphie studied Sora intently. The boy was currently on his knees before them begging for their help.

Sora nodded and looked up at them. "Yes, I-" blushing he looked away from them. "I want Riku to know that I care for him as more than a friend, that I actually love him."

The girls looked at each other before cooing and glomping Sora. "That's so sweet!" They said in unison. "Of course we'll help you!"

"Really?" Sora asked disbelievingly, looking at the two girls with tears in his eyes, well at least the beginning of tears. "You'll really help me?"

"Uh huh."

"But you'll have to do exactly as we say."

Looking at Selphie and then Kairi, Sora nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! I'll do anything you tell me to."

Grinning the girls' patted Sora on the back. Selphie pumped her fist in excitement. "Alright! Let Operation Woo Riku commence."

Somewhere in the distance Riku sneezed, feeling his impending doom creeping up on him.

Operation 1: Write Riku Romantic Poetry

The first step of 'Operation Woo Riku' was for Sora to write and send Riku romantic poetry anonymously. There was only one problem. Sora was so bad at writing poetry that when Riku read the poem he and Tidus, who was with him, laughed themselves silly.

Operation 2: Send Riku Chocolate

This plan went perfectly without any hitches. That is until they found out Riku was allergic to hazelnut and had to be sent to the nurse due to swelling and horrible rashes.

Operation 3: Serenade Riku with Love Songs

Operation three was never even attempted due to the fact that Sora could not sing without breaking glass. The girls immediately moved on to the next plan.

Operation 4: Tell Riku that You Love Him

Having run out of ideas the two girls decided to go with a direct approach of just having Sora go up and tell Riku how he felt about him. If he didn't at least try they threatened to dress him up like a girl and parade him around the school.

And so Sora attempted to tell Riku how he felt.

How did it go? Disastrously. He'd been hanging out with Riku watching movies at Riku's house when he'd attempted to get the words out. He wanted to say, 'I love you Riku.' He actually said. "Riku . . .I uh . . .you make great sandwiches!" And that was the end of that attempt.

Operation 5: Desperation aka Do it Yourself Sora!

"You're on your own Sora."

"What do you mean? You promised to help me get him!" Sora cried as Kairi and Selphie packed up their notes on romance and prepared to leave. "I can't do this with out you!"

Kairi turned to give him a cold glare. "You heard me Sora, you're on your own. You've failed in every single thing we told you to do. Face it it's impossible."

"Yeah!" Selphie said nodding in agreement." The only thing you haven't tried is giving him a paopu fruit."

Sora's eyes widened and his face lit up in a grin. "Oh my god Selphie you're a genius thank you!" He cried kissing first Selphie's cheek and the Kairi's and then running off.

The two girls shared a look before giggling and going off to find Riku to tell him that Sora wanted to meet him at Paopu Island.

And that is how Sora ended up in his current position hanging off the paopu tree. Not that he cared after all there was no one around to see him and he almost, almost had the biggest paopu on the tree in his hands. Just a little more . . .

"Is there a logical explanation as to why you're hanging off of that tree like an idiot? Or is it just for the fun of it?"

Sora jerked in surprise, managing to grab the paopu but also managing to lose his hold on the tree and fall to the ground.

Riku shouted his name and ran towards him. "Sora are you okay? What the hell were you thinking?"

Grinning sheepishly and rubbing his ass, Sora held out the paopu to Riku feeling a huge sense of triumph at having succeeded. "Here. . .I um was getting this for you."

Surprised Riku stopped his tirade about Sora's idiocy and took the offered paopu. "Why?" He asked apparently quite speechless.

"B-because uh. . I really like you Riku. Will you please share the paopu with me?" Sora said finally, looking down in embarrassment as well as fear of rejection.

He was surprised to hear warm laughter and then soft lips covered his own. "Sora you're such a goof." Riku said softly. "Of course I'll share a paopu with you, you only had to ask."

To happy to even reply Sora threw himself on Riku and began to litter the other teens face with kisses. "Thank you Riku! I love you so much and I've been trying so hard to tell you!"

Riku laughed and accepted the kisses. "Then why did it take you so long? You could have just told me. . .it couldn't be that hard."

Sora laughed and shook his head. "Riku you have no idea."


End file.
